she's perfect or is she
by alliegator-star
Summary: PG to be on the safe side. A new girl comes to Hogwarts in Harry's sixth year. Everyone likes her and she seems perfect, but is she hiding something?
1. The new girl

Disclaimer: I own none of this, except my original character. If I owned them, I would be in Panama, not here, writing fanfiction, when it's freezing cold.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express starting their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a crisp, autumn day that first of September. Ron and Hermionie went off to sit with the prefects, and Harry went with Ginny to find a compartment and wait for Ron and Hermione to join them. As they were waiting, the two of them made some small talk about who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could be, as they were assigned no new books.  
Before the train left the station, there was a knock on their compartment door.  
"Surely they can't be done already," Ginny said.  
"Well, I don't know," Harry said. "Maybe the lecture they got this year was shorter. After all, they've both been prefects for a year now."  
Ginny got up to answer the knock. Standing there was a girl with banana yellow hair that fell down to her waist. She wasn't very tall, just about Harry's height, but she looked very athletic.  
"Hi," she said brightly, and with a strange accent, "my name's Lexi. Do you mind if I sit here? There's not enough room for me anywhere else."  
Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Um, I don't mean to be rude," Ginny said. "But I've never seen you before. Are you in your first year?"  
Lexi laughed. "Oh no, we just moved here from America. My dad worked for the government there, and he was offered a better job at the Ministry of Magic. So we all moved here. I'm sixteen, and I'll be starting in my sixth year."  
"That's the same year I'm in," said Harry. "Do you know what house you're going to be under? Or are they going to sort you with all the first years?"  
"I got everything worked out with Professor Dumbledore. I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor, and taking herbology, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, charms, and arithmancy." Lexi replied. "Oh, and I'm going to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team."  
Harry began to feel awkward. Lexi was too similar to himself for him to feel comfortable. He really wished that Ron and Hermione would hurry up and get back. Just after he wished for this, they did. They were just as surprised to meet Lexi, but they then seemed enthusiastic towards her. Ron asked her if she was any good at quidditch and when she said she was, Ron said that if they could get Harry back as a seeker, then Ginny could play chaser with Lexi. Then if they got two decent beaters, they could win the quidditch cup for the fourth year running.  
Hermionie was more interested in learning about American witches and wizards. She asked Lexi all kinds of questions, but Harry was hardly listening. He didn't feel like learning about American wizards. He didn't feel like doing anything.  
And after awhile, it was apparent that no one else in the compartment was either. One by one, they drifted off to sleep, until Lexi was the only one left awake. She reached into her bag and pulled out a diary, which she then wrote in all the way to the school. 


	2. start of term

Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED!!  
The sound of the student body moving past their compartment awoke the sleeping friends. They all quickly got up and left the compartment. Harry was very interested to see whether or not Lexi could see thesterals; it always told something about you life if you could or if you couldn't. He was very happy when she volunteered the information for herself.  
"What pulls these carriages? Invisible horses?" Lexi asked.  
"Yes," Harry replied suddenly. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all gave Harry a funny look. They knew perfectly well what pulled these carriages, and it wasn't invisible horses. Harry didn't know why, but he didn't want Lexi to know about thesterals. That would mean explaining about how he could see them, which would mean talking about Cedric some more. Harry was surprised that Lexi hadn't figured out who he was yet, and for some reason he didn't want her to. That's just one less person to stare at his scar all the time.  
As they entered the Great Hall, Lexi got some funny stares from everyone. When they all sat down, she started to explain her situation to everyone sitting near them.  
"Look," said Hermione, "there's no new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."  
"Well," responded Ron, "maybe Snape got the job, and they're discontinuing Potions."  
"I hope not," harry said nervously, "why don't we just wait for Dumbledore to give his start of term speech and explain it all to us?"  
Shortly after Harry said this, Dumbledore stood up. There was silence around the entire hall. It was time for the start of term feast. 


End file.
